Lost but Never Gone
by laiastar
Summary: Emo can't age, can't forget the past, and her pet is a werewolf, thing is when she comes to forks will she meet some family she thought missing for 80 years?
1. Then

I do not own any of the characters from the Twilight series.

I however do own Emo, Teer, and other various characters that will be added in this story.

I also forgot how old Edward was so he is 18 in this story.

BEFORE!!!!

I raised my head from the hospital bed, I heard my mother pleading with someone. "Please, you can save him…." That was all I could hear, she must have been talking about my brother, he was almost as sick as her, the only reason I was here is because my father had walked out on her when I was born, my mother and my brother where all I had, and I knew I would loose both of them soon.

I got up from the bed and slowly walked over to the other room, mother was there pleading with a nurse, who looked sadly at her. Mother was about to die, she was pale and her eyes where glossy.

No one knew I was her daughter; all they knew was Ed was her child, and that he was sick.

As soon as the nurse woman left, I ran into the room and jumped onto the bed with my mother.

"Elisibeth Maddy Oconner, what did I tell you about doing that?" My mother whispered softly.

"Sorry mom." I said, knowing that she only used my full name when she was in a bad state, she did not seem to realize that though.

Mother was about to die, and I knew it, I had to do all I could to please her.

My brownish hair fell to the sides of my face, and I reached out with a small pale hand and placed it on hers.

"It's alright." Mom murmured softly to me, "I must look a mess." She said in a small laughing voice.

"No mom, you're as beautiful as ever, I'm surprised no one has come to the door to watch you sleep." I had a smile on my face.

"Elisibeth, you are a treasure." She said, and the sound of her weak voice broke my heart. "Even though you are 13, you act way over your age, taking care of me like this."

"Don't talk like that mom." I said, trying to convince myself that she wasn't going to die even though I knew she was. "You'll be up in no time."

"Maybe your right Elisibeth Maddy, but I want you to do me a favor, go get some rest, you look exhausted."

It was true, I was tired, but I did not want to leave.

I opened my mouth to argue but she shook her head weakly. "Just do it for me love." She said.

I lowered my head and slowly got off her bed, I glanced at Ed and he was shuddering. I walked over slowly and pulled the blankets higher onto his body, tucking him in like a small child even though he was 18.

After doing that, I slowly walked to my room, looking over my shoulder several times to glance at them. Finally, I was in my own room and I crawled into the cold white bed, and closed my eyes. I did not go to sleep however, if I did nightmares would take over and I would wake up screaming. I lay there for several hours until night came.

Then I got up, setting my feet onto the cold stone floor I walked back to my mom's room.

She was as still as stone, her skin paler than ever, and I did not see her chest rise and fall. I ran over but froze when I saw something else, Ed's bed was empty. He was gone. I finally got to my mother's bed and felt her hand.

Cold as icy, now warm like it had been earlier.

"Mom?" I asked softly, in a scared voice.

She didn't answer.

"Mommy?"

Still no answer.

My mother had died, and I had known it would happen.

As I look back on those days it still fills me with questions and sadness.

Where had Ed gone? Why did mom die? What had she been asking the nurse to do?

I'm 16 at the moment, well more than the moment truly, I have been 16 for over 80 years. I haven't aged a day.

How did this happen, even I don't know the facts that well.

I had been in need of money and had volunteered for trying out some odd drug. I was given a months worth of pills and told to take one every day.

The first week everything had gone great, I have felt alive, and happy.

The second week my eye color had changed, they had turned purple, from light green.

The third week went ok.

The fourth week I had gone back to report to the people who had given me the pills to find the building burned, someone had trapped everyone inside and set fire to it just the day before.

After that, I had gone about my regular life, but after a year I realized something was wrong, I hadn't grown any taller, even though I was already five feet, eleven and a half inches, and my face looked just like it had a year ago.

I started to keep track of the years, and for five years, I had not aged.

It scared me, I was trapped as a 16 year old forever I thought, and it turns out I was right.

However, that is not all that had happened to me.


	2. Later

I do not own any of the characters from the Twilight series.

I however do own Emo, Teer, and other various characters that will be added in this story.

I also forgot how old Edward was so he is 18 in this story.

* * *

LATER!!!

I walked down the dark quiet streets, my eyes staying in one area, afraid to look behind me. I could here the soft footsteps behind me of my shadow; I gripped my keys and the handle to my shopping bags tighter, my car was right ahead. If I made a break for it, maybe I could get away.

That is silly. My small voice in my head argued, I had been walking for a while and still had not lost them.

If I thought about it then I would loose my nerve.

Better not think about it then.

Dropping my shopping bags, I ran towards the car and tried to unlock the door.

Fear was a part of my every being, sweat ran down by back as the time seemed to slow, my keys fell from my nervous hands and I heard them cling on the ground.

There was a soft whispering of air behind me and suddenly cold arms encircled me, they where hard as stone and I fought against the tight grip.

"You know," a soft voice said next to my ear. "You are a hard girl to track, but it was worth the hunt."

"I don't know what you mean!" I shouted, panicking.

Lips touched the back of my neck and I shivered as they ran across my skin, the breathing became heavier, and deeper.

"Oh, but somewhere in your pretty little head you do." The voice said, it was like velvet, so soft but cold at the same time.

There was a smile on the lips, I could tell, and it scared me greatly.

"Please let me go."

The lips moved back to my neck and stayed there, they where so cold I shivered again making who ever held me chuckle, I could feel his 'area' and it was as hard as could be. Tears slowly came to my eyes and I knew right then I was going to die, murdered by the creep who was turned on by my fear.

Maybe I would find my brother and my mother after I died.

After their dead I had gone to ice, my hands where always cold, but I never cried in public, scars covered my wrists and ankles from my deep depression, only lately had I woken up from it and to be met with what, the fate of dying when I was awake? Life was unfair.

"No, I won't let you go." The lips moved against my skin, making me shutter. "You are to rare of a catch."

"I don't know what you mean by that." Now my voice was only a whisper, fearful.

There was a soft chuckle and one arm released me, I thought he was going to drop me, and I tensed but I never fell, I was still in the air held by the man, with one arm.

The other slowly reached around to trace my side.

"The things I could do with you." The voice said, making me shudder. "I could…." Suddenly there was a growl, and the man spun around, still gripping me in his arms.

"I don't…" The voice was scared.

All I could see in front of me was a large scruffy looking dog, snarling at me. I shrunk backwards only to find myself impacting the ground.

The man vanished and the dog followed.

The dog I came later to call Teer, my best friend.

The man I never saw again.


	3. Now

NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And if they get me and the sun goes down into the ground  
And if they get me take this spike to my heart and  
And if they get me and the sun goes down  
And if they get me take this spike and  
You put the spike in my heart

And if the sun comes up will it tear the skin right off our bones  
And then as razor sharp white teeth rip out our necks I saw you there  
Someone get me to the doctor, someone get me to a church  
Where they can pump this venom gaping hole  
And you must keep your soul like a secret in your throat  
And if they come and get me  
What if you put the spike in my heart

And if they get me and the sun goes down  
And if they get me take this spike and

(Come on!)

_[Chorus_  
Can you take this spike?  
Will it fill our hearts with thoughts of endless  
Night time sky?  
Can you take this spike?  
Will it wash away this jet black feeling?

And now the nightclub sets the stage for this they come in pairs she said  
We'll shoot back holy water like cheap whiskey they're always there  
Someone get me to the doctor, and someone call the nurse  
And someone buy me roses, and someone burned the church  
We're hanging out with corpses, and driving in this hearse  
And someone save my soul tonight, please save my soul

_[Chorus_  
Can you take this spike?  
Will it fill our hearts with thoughts of endless  
Night time sky?  
Can you take this spike?  
Will it wash away this jet black now?

(Let's go! Come on!)

And as these days watch over time, and as these days watch over time  
And as these days watch over us tonight  
_[x2_

I'll never let them, I'll never let them  
I'll never let them hurt you not tonight  
I'll never let them, I can't forget them  
I'll never let them hurt you, I promise  
Struck down, before our prime  
Before, you got off the floor  
Can you stake my heart? Can you stake my heart?

Can you stake my heart? Can you stake my heart?  
(And these thoughts of endless night  
bring us back into the light  
and this venom from my heart)

Can you stake my heart? Can you stake my heart?  
(And these thoughts of endless night  
bring us back into the light  
kill this venom from my heart)

Can you stake me before the sun goes down?

(And as always, innocent like roller coasters.  
Fatality is like ghosts in snow and you have no idea what you're up against  
because I've seen what they look like.  
Becoming perfect as if they were sterling silver chainsaws going cascading...)

The music played softly as I drove, cattle and other creatures looked at me with curiosity, then bolted as soon as I passed, this behavior was unexplained but why did I care, my life was hell on earth.

I drove a sleek black car, it was new but I didn't care really, I had been happy with my truck until it blew up.

A black dog sat on the leather seats, panting happily. He had two white tear marks under his eyes, earning him the name Teer.

My best friend, a dog, who would have thought?

He was as old as I was or older. I never really understood how Teer had stayed alive over the eighty years we had been together.

I looked nothing like my age though, I looked as if I was 16, and physically felt like it.

Teer seemed to tense as we passed the sign that said Forks.

I didn't know why we where here, I had put a map on the table earlier and told him to pick a spot, and he had picked this one. How did he know anything about this place, or what I asked him?

I didn't know, but I was glad he did.

"Forks, boy. Ready to become invisible?"

We couldn't really, we would just try not to get noticed.

We passed through the city slowly, and I felt as if we stood out, people turned to look at my car as I passed them, some children pointed.

I looked behind me and sighed before looking forwards once more only to slam on the breaks.

A child had run out into the street.

"GOD DAMN IT!" I shouted glad my car was sound proof.

Teer whined and nosed my hand, I patted him before returning to driving as the child ran out of the street and back onto the sidewalk to be scolded by her mother.

Soon, all to soon we pulled up to our small backwoods apartment.

No one had lived here for 5 years it seemed, but it was kept in good condition.

"Go check things out." I told Teer unlocking his door.

He opened the door with his mouth and jumped from the car.

"Go lassie." I muttered to myself and pulled into the parking spot.


	4. Through Teers Eyes

"Go check things out

"Go check things out." Emo said to me as she stopped. She unlocked the door so I could open it with my mouth.

I jumped from the car only to hear her mutter "go lassie." I snickered as I ran to the house and began to sniff around only to growl deeply.

I had caught a whiff of a scent I had thought forgotten. It was sickly sweet and had a sharp point to it that hurt my nose.

It was only on one side of the house, by the windows, nowhere near the door, and it was old, but still….

I would have to keep a closer eye on Emo then I usually did.

She had no idea what I truly was; she just thought I was some overly large dog. No, that was not even close to the true answer; truthfully, I was actually, what people would call a Werewolf. Only I had not phased back to human for over 1000's of years. My true name is Taha Aki, but Teer suits me fine. In fact I prefer it now after my third wife had died to let me and my sons kill the cold one, but the scent was different it was a different cold one.

There was nothing around though, no stray raccoons, or anything else. I came back to the car to find Emo already unpacking.

That was when I felt contact, not meant for myself directly, but I could not tune out the others with ease and maybe I could pick something up. I kept my thoughts hidden slightly, not thinking of anything but just listening to the words.

_I'm starting to get bored, no blood suckers have come over the line and no new ones have come that are fair game. The Cullen's have not broken the treaty so we are not allowed to go to their land, and its overall getting boring. _

_We all are Paul, but remember, we did have the huge fight last month, that should have taken some of the edge off for you._

_Not really, it kinda added on Jake._

_Paul... Never mind, we need to find Sam, we are going to be late._

What did they mean by bloodsuckers? Did they mean the cold ones?

My thoughts had caught the others attention though, me not being of their pack was sure to have sounded a silent alarm.

There was a mental growl in my head from both of them and then their thoughts disappeared. They had phased back to human, now knowing there was an intruder either on or near their lands. I had felt startlement though, they where not use to intruders. This area though, was close to my old home, which was why I had chosen it, to see what had happened.

Could these be the descendents of my old tribe?

It was possible…


	5. Silent Eyes

This is the last time

This is the last time

through hell, I've seen your insides

Tear out your eyes tonight, you'll see

Is this where my angel lies?

I've cut you up to see me

Am I worth a thousand lies?

Infect your perfect sliced up skin

You wrote the book on silent eyes

And I wrote this song to say goodbye

This is the last time that I'll...

It's raining in cuts so bright,

The screaming soothes the anger

I've never been so scared alive

When friends that crash goodbye

Their soul will change the future

and that's where the beauty in death resides

Infect your perfect sliced up skin

You wrote the book on silent eyes

And I wrote this song to say goodbye

This is the last time that I'll...

Save the rain he's alive x4

He's alive

Friends that crash goodbye

Your soul will change the future

and that's where the beauty in death resides

Infect your perfect sliced up skin

You wrote the book on silent eyes

And I wrote this song to say goodbye

x2

This is the last time that I'll cry

The music played in my Mp3 player as I unpacked my stuff from my bags. I really did not have much, no furniture, nothing special, just some photo's, my computer, my electronics, my personal stuff, my clothes, and Teer's things.

The house had two bedrooms, one of which seemed to be ment for a girl. With a pink bed, white wash walls, a small TV, a white dresser, and a closet.

The other was seemingly meant for a teen boy. On the walls where several rock bands, Aiden, My Chemical Romance, and Hollywood undead, where the only ones I personally liked. Also the walls where painted black with some white sculls in only a few area's.

The carpet was another story however, it being of one solid color, blood red.

This is a room I had always wanted and it suited my feelings greatly.

The bed was actually a leather sofa with some black blankets tossed onto it and some pillows.

The dresser was black and so was the inside of the door, the part not covered by the Aiden poster.

This was the room I was going to use.

I started to unpack my clothes slowly, remembering the occasions on which some where special for.

After the few clothes I had (all of which where in an emo fashion) had been put away then I got a small box out.

Pictures.

I placed the old black and white family photo's on the dresser. There was a photo album which I placed by the sofa, and then it was time to unpack Teer's stuff.

He always slept next to where ever I slept, so I put his large dog bed right next to the sofa, close but not somewhere I would trip over him. Setting his food and water dishes next to the bed I knew he wasn't going to spill them, he never did. Then I set my electronic's bag next to the end of the sofa and I was finished unpacking. I nodded to myself and wandered out into the kitchen where I nearly tripped over Teer.

He looked up at me with his eyes of pale blue and snorted softly. I smiled and patted his head before picking up a pencil next to the phone. I needed to buy food….

Milk

Canned food

Dog food

Lots of meat

Snack food

The list went on and on but finally after a seemingly long time I was finished and in the car with Teer driving to the store.

The drive went smoothly, but several people turned to stare at my sleek black car as it drove past them.

I swore softly to my self, still wishing I had my truck, but it was in the scrap yard and I could not get it back.

In the store, it was easy to find things I needed but I felt people watching me.

With my short blue hair and its fringe, my black and red striped hoody with fur lining the front of the hood. With my tight, black pants and the shirt that said Aiden on it, and my black and white shoes. I guess they didn't get any girls like me that often if ever. I knew my pale skin was odd and was glad that I had my blue contacts in, or else people would really stare.

Moreover, that was when I felt unknown, unwanted eyes boring into my back….


	6. Sharpest Lives

Well it rains and it pours

Well it rains and it pours

When you're out on your own

If I crash on the couch

Can I sleep in my clothes?

'Cause I've spent the night dancing

I'm drunk, I suppose

If it looks like I'm laughing

I'm really just asking to leave

This alone, you're in time for the show

You're the one that I need

I'm the one that you loathe

You can watch me corrode like a beast in repose

'Cause I love all the poison

Away with the boys in the band

I've really been on a bender and it shows

So why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes?

Give me a shot to remember

And you can take all the pain away from me

A kiss and I will surrender

The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead

A light to burn all the empires

So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be

In love with all of these vampires

So you can leave like the sane abandoned me

There's a place in the dark where the animals go

You can take off your skin in the cannibal glow

Juliet loves the beat and the lust it commands

Drop the dagger and lather the blood on your hands, Romeo

I've really been on a bender and it shows

So why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes?

Give me a shot to remember

And you can take all the pain away from me

A kiss and I will surrender

The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead

A light to burn all the empires

So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be

In love with all of these vampires

So you can leave like the sane abandoned me

(x2)

I turned slowly to meet a pair of dark eyes, almost black in color. They belonged to a man with coppery curls, and pale skin. His eyes radiated hate and I felt the hair on the back of my neck prickle.

Suddenly thoughts flashed through my head

"_Come on sissy!" Called Edward in his joking voice. _

_He was 10 I was 4, I had to run to keep up with his long strides but I didn't care._

"_Edwaarddd?" I asked in my soft girly voice._

"_Huh?"_

"_Where are we going?"_

"_Places, we will see the world some day, just me and you." He had promised. _

_The sun shone of his pale skin and coppery curls._

"_Promise me something."_

"_What?"_

"_You will never leave me, no matter what happens."_

"_Elisibeth, you are so silly sometimes. But I promise, I will never leave you." He had kept that promise, until the night he had disappeared._

_I still pictured his 18 year old face, and something about that memory jolted me._

The face of the Edward that was my brother floated into my mind, and I compared it to the face of this person.

They matched exactly, besides the eyes, the cold eyes that seemed to hate me instantly.

That's when I saw 'her', a girl his age holding his hand. Staring at him with eyes of love and seemingly impervious of his glare at me, until just then.

Her head spun making her soft hair fly around with her head, and ending up laying on her shoulder with a gentle lightness. Her eyes gave me a questioning look, as though wondering why HE was looking at me. Then her gaze turned back to HIM.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"_Edward, what's wrong?" I asked worried as my brother fell to his knee's, he seemed so pale and sweaty. "MOMMY!" I called when he didn't answer, he just fell to his side breathing heavily, his eyes cloudy and staring past me._

_Only my mother didn't come, I heard strange voices and naturally hid, my mother had never wanted anyone to know she had a girl._

_My father had disappeared after he had learned I was a girl, he had wanted a boy like Edward. Only his own. Therefore, people who found out called me a Bastard. Mommy wanted to make it easier on me but sometimes like now it was just trouble. People would find out eventually, wouldn't they?_

_Turns out they had the sickness, like the others. People took them to the hospital so I did something, I forgot what but it broke a few of my arm bones. I had to go to the hospital then and so I was close to mom and Edward. _

I was leaning against a shelf I noticed, my breathing was uneven and I was shuddering. I straightened and looked back at HIM, but he was not there anymore, he was disappearing with her into the crowd.

I headed back home and let myself in, Teer followed but seemed on edge, soon I understood why…


	7. Belive

Lying face down, lying face down, in the gutter now, so damn proud

Lying face down, lying face down, in the gutter now, so damn proud.  
Well I know, I know, I know, it's my fault, it's my fault.  
_x2_

In a world where we all just waste away and suffer,  
In a place you cry for today.

(We're all going mad.)

Believe, believe, believe in me.  
I will follow.  
_x2_

Lying face down, lying face down, in the underground, so damn proud.  
Well I know, I know, I know, it's my fault, it's my fault.

In a world where we all just waste away and suffer,  
In a place you cry for today.

(We're all being brainwashed)

Believe, believe, believe in me.  
I will follow.  
_x4_

Love, silence, and fade away.  
Darkness, darkness, and decay.  
A scarlet kiss and what to say.  
Darkness, darkness, and decay.  
_x2_

Believe, believe, believe in me.  
Believe, believe, believe in me.

Believe, believe, believe in me.  
I will follow.  
_x3_

Believe, believe, believe in me.

I slowly walked towards the door, uneasy by Teer's edginess.

My eyes noticed things, tiny things out of place. A few flowers where bending the wrong way, there was a small bit of red dirt on the steps, the curtain hiding the inside was at a slightly wrong angle.

All of these thing made me worried very slightly, could the cold person have found me? The one with the cold arms and the silky voice?

I opened the door slowly and slipped in, the second I got inside the door shut behind be quickly shutting Teer out. I heard him growling and turned my head, but there was nothing near the door, I did not understand why the door had shut so suddenly.

I walked a small bit farther into the house and noticed that the pictures where a couple degrees off angle, as though something had passed by them in a hurry, I groaned softly and continued further into the house.

When I entered the kitchen area I froze, sitting at the table was a young man, but he was huge, not width but height wise, his dark hair and dark eyes staring at me quietly.

Movement behind me and I spun to be confronted by another young man, just about as tall with dark hair and dark eyes.

"So, you finally came home." Said the one standing in front of me, I backed up slowly and pressed my back against one of the walls.

Outside the window I heard Teer snarling and there was something else, a deeper growling, then the sound of two bodies colliding and the snarling and growling seemed to combine, the sound of a high pitch yelp sent shivers up my spine. Was the yelp from Teer??

The second teen, the one who had been standing in front of me now was in front of me once again, arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

I bared my teeth at him in a silent snarl and my blue eyes stared at him in hatred.

"You seem to be surprised to see us." The person in front of me said.

I gave off a sharp laugh. "Why shouldn't I be? Two strange people in my house." My voice was full of venom and the teen flinched slightly.

"I don't think that she's the one Paul." Said the teen who had been sitting, speaking for the first time.

"How do you know that Jake?" Paul snapped.

"She just doesn't seem like it…." Jake answered softly.

Outside the house the loud fighting went silent making me freeze in place, the other two looked at the window and Jake backed up.

Suddenly the glass shattered and I flung an arm over my face cringing from the sharp glass, which imbedded itself in my arm, deeply I should say.

Teer came through the window as the glass flew and hit Paul in the chest, bringing both of them to the ground.

Teer seemed almost regular sized to Paul but I kept that opinion to myself.

Paul lifted his head and stared straight into Teer's eyes, which glowed a dark green. Teer bared his teeth and tried to move out of the way of Paul's fist. But ended up getting hit hard in the chest, and flying into the wall.

A cry of worry escaped my lips as I watched this.

Jake now was moving in on Teer who leapt to his feet and lunged at Jake, jumping up and aiming for his throat. Jake caught Teer and through him roughly to the floor.

A black creature jumped through the window and landed next to Jake growling, it was a wolf almost the size of Teer, but a small bit smaller.

Teer stood back up and backed against a wall, his teeth bared in a way that I had never seen before.

"Why don't you change and we can stop this battle." Jake asked Teer who growled and lunged forward.

The black wolf rammed into Teer and they began a rough fight knocking over the table.

I tried to move forward and strong arms grabbed me holding me roughly.

"Wouldn't want you to get hurt." The soft voice of Jake whispered next to my ear. I felt when he drew his head back and then slammed the back of my head into his face. He let me go and I quickly moved forward, it felt as though some one had taken a wooden bat to the back of my head again.

Teer flew back against another wall and this time I saw blood spattered on the wall near where he had hit. His fangs where bloody but so was his black coat and the white tear marks.

"TEER!" I cried moving forward as fast as I could, avoiding Paul who tried to grab me, snatching a knife, and stood above my wounded dog. I turned to face the others and showed the knife. "Get out of my house!" I growled throwing the knife at the black wolf that dodged with ease.

"Why should we do that?" Paul asked laying a hand on the black wolf.

"Because if you don't I swear I will fucking kill all of you." I whispered softly.

Teer stood up behind me and snarled deeply.

"He'll bite you." Paul warned not seeming to realize my bond with Teer. "Who know's he may kill yo…."

Teer moved forward and next to me.

"You are so stupid." I hissed laying my hand on Teer. "You have your wolf, I have Teer." Teer tensed under my hand but my fingers dug into his coat. "Wait." I whispered, I drew something from my pocket. My switchblade. I threw it and at the same time quickly removed my hand from Teer's blood slicked coat. The black wolf dodged the knife but couldn't move away from Teer in time.

Within seconds Teer had the black on his back and was gripping his throat in his teeth.

"Leave or I'll have Teer kill your wolf." I snarled to the two.

"Do you really want us to do that?" Jake asked softly, his eyes meeting mine.

The thing that I didn't know was that Jake had imprinted, but what was even odder was that I was the one he had imprinted on.

"Yes." I hissed.

"Paul, lets go." Jake said turning and heading towards the door.

Teer released the black slowly and the black ran after the other two.

I looked around my house slowly and made a choice.

I was sick and tired of this life, Edward did not remember me, people where always attacking me, and I was tired of it all.

Tonight I was going to find where he lived, inform him of our relationship, and then I would leave this world for my true sleep.


	8. Unbreakable

So now your pictures worth a thousand words,

So now your pictures worth a thousand words,

you meant so much to me it hurts.

This tattoo on my wrist,

this feeling cant be missed.

You meant so much to make things worse.

Get ready for the impact,

I promise you won't feel a thing tonight.

Get ready for the angels

to come and take away your pain and sight

at the moment of passing.

I know that memories never die. (I will never die)

So this is my angel

and I know my scars won't heal tonight (I will heal tonight)

'cause they're paid for, paid for.

x2

Get ready for the ending,

I promise you won't feel the earth tonight.

And this is for the mending,

to heal the hearts of the friends you left alive

at the moment of passing.

I know that memories never die. (I will never die)

So this is my angel

and I know my scars won't heal tonight (I will heal tonight)

'cause they're paid for, paid for.

x2

This is my tribute to your life.

In this moment,

this violent careless moment (Make my dreams come true)

this violent careless moment (Make my dreams come true)

this violent careless moment (Make my dreams come true)

I make believe that you're still here.

I'll see you out tonight.

I hold you close and hold you dear,

keep you by my side.

Forever and a lifetime,

just a blink and you're gone. I wish you'd stay.

And this is for your moment,

I finally get to say goodbye the right way,

while everyone's listening.

I know that memories never die. (I will never die)

So this is my angel

and I know my scars won't heal tonight (I will heal tonight)

'cause they're paid for, paid for.

x2

Slowly my fingers tapped on the keys to my computer, pulling up old pictures, and more recent ones, and printing them off.

After that I started to write a letter.

_Dear Edward,_

_I do not know if you remember me but my name is Elisibeth Maddy Oconner, and I am your little sister. In closed are some photo's of us when we where small, and my more recent pictures. In fact, you have seen me before, but I don't understand how you can hate me right off. I knew you right off hand, thing is I have no idea why you look the same as you did over eighty years ago. I don't really care though, I have been sixteen for way to long personally. I've missed you everyday and I regret now that I shall never talk to you, or even have you recognize my face. _

_I wrote this letter to say goodbye, also inside the envelope is the keys to my house, I wish for you to have Teer. _

_Goodbye my brother, I regret choosing tonight to be my last but my decision has been made and I will not change my mind. _

_I love you more than you know, and I hope you see all the world as you so wished to when you where 10. _

_Goodbye once again_

_Sincerely your little sister_

_ Elisibeth Maddy Oconner / EMO_

I closed slowly placed the pictures and keys inside the envelope along with the letter.

I had found where he lived and left, not taking Teer with me.

After setting the letter on his steps and ringing the doorbell, I ran back to the car and took off right as someone opened the door. They looked down and picked up the letter before glancing at my black car one more time.

"Edward!" Alice called.

"What?" Edward said appearing in front of her with a questioning look.

"Letter." Alice handed it to him.

What will happen next?


	9. Knife blood nightmare

She said live young and leave a wake of beauty

She said live young and leave a wake of beauty.

That's all I ever could have asked,

Should have asked from you.

And I won't forget to write you,

When I get there soon.

'Cause you'll be lying dead

From stab wounds to the neck and chest again.

They found you covered up in blood,

Covered head to toe in blood.

Face first in a tale of awkward love.

They found you covered up in blood,

She's bleeding, she's bleeding.

Gone with the stitching in her heart.

Left out a silhouette that just won't

Heal and dying in your arms tonight.

In my dreams, we die. (Locked away)

With this blood and this knife.

In my dreams, we die. (Locked away)

With this blood and this knife, now.

I know it's all just a bad dream now.

So now midnight's here.

You're all alone.

They use this fear.

It's all just a bad dream.

And I can't seem to...

Wake up from this.

Midnight's here.

You're all alone.

They use this fear.

It's all just a bad dream.

And I can't seem to...

Wake up from this.

In my dreams, we die.

With this blood and this knife.

In my dreams, we die.

With this blood and this knife now.

I know it's all just a bad dream now.

(I know it's all just a bad dream now.)

It's all just a bad dream now.

(I know it's all just a bad dream now.)

It's all just a bad dream now.

(I know it's all just a bad dream now.)

I say...

This is the last time,

That I'll ever get to see your face alive.

They found you covered up in blood,

Covered head to toe in blood.

And I know that every day's a new day.

And my dreams will never die.

They found you covered up in blood,

Covered head to toe in blood.

She said live young and leave a wake of beauty.

That's all I ever could have asked,

Should have asked from you.

And I won't forget to write you,

When I get there soon.

'Cause you'll be lying dead from dreaming (nightmares).

So now midnight's here.

You're all alone.

They use this fear.

It's all just a bad dream.

And I can't seem to...

Wake up from this.

Midnight's here.

You're all alone.

They use this fear.

It's all just a bad dream.

And I can't seem to...

Wake up from this.

Midnight's here.

You're all alone.

They use this fear.

It's all just a bad dream.

And I can't seem to...

Wake up from this nightmare.

I slowly chained Teer to a tree before walking into my house.

I removed my contacts and pulled a black dress from my closet. I removed my clothes and put it on, tears ran slowly down my face as I brushed my hair with soft strokes. I put on my mascara, black lipstick, and eye shadow. Then to finish I placed on my black necklace, that had once been my mothers. Looking in the mirror, I seemed dark and ready for death.

Inside my room was a wood box, inside it was a silver knife that I kept sharp ready for this day.

I slowly removed it and stared at it slowly before walking in the kitchen and taking some pills, then would prevent my blood from clotting. Then I walked into the kitchen and despite Teer's growling and the sounds of him trying to break loose, I slowly slit my wrists open, leaving large cuts to flow with blood and too slowly kill me.

Pain flashed through my cuts and I watched the blood flow slowly from my wrists, staring at them in a daze and zoning out from the rest of the world.

It felt as though the pain of my life seeped through the cuts, and it seemed a relief really.

I touched one key on my computer playing my depressed music, blaring it through the house, and encircling me. I sighed softly and lay down on the ground waiting for my time to die, it would be very soon.


	10. This City Is Far From Here

A bloodstained shirt, seductive smile,

A bloodstained shirt, seductive smile,  
with eyes full of hate and murders in style.

**Teer jerked at the chain tethering him in panic as the sight of Emo's slightly flushed face disappeared behind the door. He smelled sadness and regret coming from the house. He saw her faintly in a black dress that he had never seen her wear. And the necklace she treasured so much was on her neck. **

**Emo lay the knife against her flesh and cut deep into her wrist as Teer watched growling and jerking at the chain harder than ever in an attempt to break free. He had made himself a promise to protect her and now he couldn't. But maybe the other werewolves could.**

The sky turns red, the air is cold,  
with one last chance to do as I'm told.

**Jake lay in the shade head on his paws thinking of the girl, he knew Sam was tuned into his thoughts right now but didn't really care, maybe Sam could find some reason that this was happening that he couldn't.**

**Suddenly images flashed through his head. **

**A silver knife resting on black silk… flash…. Blood slowly dripping from pale wrists… flash… purple eyes staring at the sky… flash… a chain not breaking… flash… soft lips parting to inhale slowly… flash… a bloody knife falling to the ground… flash… words softly whispered came from the lips "I'm sorry"…Flash… a black dress splayed on the ground… now words accompanied the pictures. **

**A black necklace "she's dying"… a man kneeling over a woman weeping as his sons came to him "I promised I would protect her since I couldn't protect the third"… dark eyes turning to a bluish color surrounded by black fur "I am older than all of you, I am one of the first"... a girl laying in a pool of her own blood "Emo is dying, you must help"...**

**Jake recognized the girl and jumped up so fast that he seemed a blur. He started to run straight off, his russet fur shining as he moved. He knew the girl that had flashed in the images. It was the girl they had met the day before, the girl that had been in his every thought since, the one that had so confused him.**

This city is far from here.  
Now turn back, turn back. I'm scared,

**Edward stared at the letter for the 15****th**** time in the last hour. He could feel Bella slowly reading it over his shoulder, the words startled him greatly but the pictures startled him even more. How could this be his sister? How did she know about him? **

**Thoughts suddenly flashed through his mind…**

**A silver knife resting on black silk… flash…. Blood slowly dripping from pale wrists… flash… purple eyes staring at the sky… flash… a chain not breaking… flash… soft lips parting to inhale slowly… flash… a bloody knife falling to the ground… flash… words softly whispered came from the lips "I'm sorry"…Flash… a black dress splayed on the ground… then words accompanied the pictures. **

**A black necklace "she's dying"… a man kneeling over a woman weeping as his sons came to him "I promised I would protect her since I couldn't protect the third"… dark eyes turning to a bluish color surrounded by black fur "I am older than all of you, I am one of the first"... a girl laying in a pool of her own blood "Emo is dying, you must help"...**

**Edward compared the girl in the photo's he held and then realized something, they where the same… there was an address attached to it and he read it slowly before calling Alice to ask her to check something.**

but in the bright lights we fade  
into the rearview mirror.

**My life hadn't ended yet but the blood still flowed and the music still played, my lips softly parted to let out my gentle breaths and I enjoyed the last few minutes to an half an hour I had left.**

This is the last attempt at a mere goodbye.  
It's just beginning.

"**Good bye." The words slipped through my lips like water from a fountain. My eyes fluttered to stare out the door for a second then back to the ceiling. I loved Teer but he was better off without me. "I'm sorry." I whispered and closed my purple eyes waiting for my time.**

Does this story have an end?  
Can you feel my empty heart  
inside a box and barely beating?

**Jake ran through the back woods and phased right outside of the house in the brush, quickly pulling on some pants he ran towards the house. Jake tried the door but it was locked, cursing he quickly put a fist through the window and opened it from the inside. Running in the house he nearly slipped on a pool of blood. It connected to a figure he adored so much, her eyes where shut and her lips barely parted. Her breast raised and lowered slowly as blood flowed from her wrists.**

The walls are closing in.  
So take my hand, we'll run forever 'till it ends.

**Jake walked over to her and staring at her pale face, her lovely body, and the soft look of the blood on the floor spewing from her slitted wrists.**

**He knelt down and took her hand in his gazing at her with adoration and love. Tears slowly grew in his eyes as he saw her skin growing paler very slowly. The blood had slowed its flow to a mere trickle, she had a small more than a half an hour before her blood would be to low to recover.**

Look what I've done now, you're dying from love and you're bleeding.  
Why can't I just wake up from this life? 'cause I'm dreaming.

**Jake softly lifted her so her upper torso lay on his knees cradling her head in his lap. Die Romantic was playing at that exact second and he listened to the music and compared it to this situation. She made a soft moan so he stroked her forehead softly, murmuring soft words. He was lost at what to do.**

**A soft smell hit his nose, it came from the blood, a faint sickly sweet smell, that of a vampire, but he could hardly smell it, it was so faint. So what did it mean? How could her blood smell like that if she was human?**

Look what I've don't now, I'm sick of this town and I'm leaving.  
Why can't I just wake up from this life? 'cause I'm dreaming.

**These thoughts raced through Jake's head so he didn't here the approach of Sam. "JAKE!" **

**The exclamation made Jake jump and spin his head to look at Sam. **

"**What happened?" Sam ran over quickly and dropped to his knee's. "I didn't think you would do something like this!" **

**Jake glared at Sam. "She did it, I had nothing to do with it. I found her like this**

"**She's lost a lot of blood, but we can't move her…" Sam flinched suddenly and Jake knew he had caught the scent he had.**

**When Sam looked at him quizzically Jake could only shrug.**

It doesn't matter much.  
All those mistakes we made. We're though now  
and we are leaving town tonight.

"**I could see a girl laying on the ground, bleeding to death, a pill bottle next to her… then it all disappeared." Alice said. She looked at Edward with apologetic eyes. **

**Edward sighed and looked at Bella before extending his hand to her. "Will you come with me?" He asked softly.**

**Bella smiled slightly and set her hand in his. At the same time, Alice had pulled out her cell and was talking on it at such fast speed it seemed like a hum. She then finished quickly with a sudden nod and shut the phone. **

"**Carlisle will meet you outside the house." Alice said to Edward before finishing, "be careful." **

Outside a broken dream,  
I feel unusual but safe there,  
like nothing can stop us now.

**Edward ended up at the small house in a matter of minutes, the scent of blood strongly in his nostrils. **

**He quickly set down Bella who he held in his arms.**

**Carlisle stood right in front of Edward, a medical bag in his hands and a discontent look on his face and soon Edward knew why. The air reeked of werewolves.**

So take my hand, we'll run forever 'till it ends.

**Edward opened the door swiftly and rushed into see something he really had hoped to avoid. Emo lay helpless on the floor and her head was cradled in Jacobs lap. Breaths came slowly from her chest and he could only hear the faintest heartbeat. Sam stood up and snarled at Edward who growled back.**

Look what I've done now, you're dying from love and you're bleeding.  
Why can't I just wake up from this life? 'cause I'm dreaming.

**Soon Carlisle had talked it out with Sam and he was allowed to approach and examine the wounds. He pulled out some things from his bag and soaked a string in alcohol as he applied something to one of her wrists making her cry out in pain. Jacob growled and Edward hissed at him making Jacob grit his teeth avoiding attacking Edward in front of Bella. **

Look what I've don't now, I'm sick of this town and I'm leaving.  
Why can't I just wake up from this life? 'cause I'm dreaming.

**Pain…pain…I felt someone lift up my head and the voices where jumbled together. What they said didn't make any sense. I moaned softly and shifted waiting as I felt the blood flow from the slits I had made in my wrists.**

Your sultry eyes, your common kiss,  
I'm in disguise, it's something I miss.

**Suddenly bright pain flashed through my wrists and I cried out, my eyes flashed open and I saw the face that had been in my house the other day, but only now it was much more beautiful and elegant than anything, it shown with gentle tears and a small bit of sweat as if he had been restraining himself from something. **

Your lipstick smears, I'm feeling grey,  
with not much time to take me away.

**More pain shot through my arm and I whipped my head around to see someone sewing it up. I tried to move my arm not wanting anyone to try to keep me from dying but the grip I was in was to tight. I whimpered and a soft voice spoke. "Your going to be ok." It said.**

"**I don't want to be ok, let me die." I whispered in a cracked voice. Tears began to run from my eyes.**

This city is far from here.  
Now turn back, turn back. I'm scared,

**Sam flinched as he saw some of the files on the girls computer. There where several pictures, dating back to 80 years ago. And in all of them only one person was the same. A small delicate girl who stared at the camera with an unhappy manner. As if saying she did not like what was happening right then. Sam knew it was the same girl on the floor that Jake had imprinted on.**

**The true shock was in the photo he found last. Her and a boy looking to similar to Edward sitting next to each other. Then some clippings telling about how the O'Conner boy had disappeared and how his mother had died. There where reports of a possible second child and it showed a picture of the girl's face.**

but in the bright lights we fade  
into the rearview mirror.

**Jake flinched as she told him to let her die. Then a fierce feeling fell over him and he bared his teeth. "Never." He said as the tears streamed down her face. "I will never let you die."**

Look what I've done now, you're dying from love and you're bleeding.  
Why can't I just wake up from this life? 'cause I'm dreaming.  
Look what I've don't now, I'm sick of this town and I'm leaving.  
Why can't I just wake up from this life? 'cause I'm dreaming.

**The last words Emo heard where. "I will never you die." She blacked out then hoping that her time had come at last. **

Look what I've done now, you're dying from love and you're bleeding


	11. Skylines and Turnstyles

A bloodstained shirt, seductive smile,

Thank you to my fans for supporting me and letting me know how much I am loved. I am sorry for the LONG wait for this chapter to come out. In addition, I truly just needed to get my thoughts together. Here you GO! The newest chapter in my story Lost but Never Gone! It is as long as I could make it truly its three pages long but it may not seem like it. Enjoy the read and please remember to comment!

You're not in this alone

Let me break this awkward silence

Let me go, go on record

Be the first to say I'm sorry

Hear me out,

And if you take me down

Or would you lay me out

And if the world needs something better

Let's give them one more reason now, now, now

We walk in single file

We light our rails and punch our time

Ride escalators colder than a cell

Chorus

This broken city sky like butane on my skin

stolen from my eyes

Hello Angel, tell me where are you

Tell me where we go from here

x2

Tell me we go from...

And in this moment we can't close the lids on burning eyes

Our memories blanket us with friends we know like fallout vapors

Steel corpses stretch out towards an ending sun, scorched and black

It reaches in and tears your flesh apart

As ice cold hands rip into your heart

That's if you've still got one that's left inside that cave you call a chest

And after seeing what we saw, can we still reclaim our innocence

And if the world needs something better, let's give them one more reason now

Chorus

This broken city sky like butane on my skin

stolen from my eyes

Hello Angel, tell me where are you

Tell me where we go from here

x2

Tell me we go from here

"She's not going to make it…. We need to get her breathing fast!" Carlisle said his voice calm as Jake stared in sorrow at the limp form of Emo lying hapless on the ground surrounded in her own blood and tears. Her wounds had been stitched up but it had not been enough. They hadn't gotten there in time and her heart had gone into cardiac arrest.

Carlisle bent over her and performed CPR repeatedly. Each time Jake hoped for a reaction, a cough or a deep inhalation. However, each time it failed. Carlisle lifted his head slowly and looked at Jake with a sad expression.

"Try once more…" Jake pleaded his voice cracking, his eyes not leaving the doctors.

Edward's head jolted up and he stared at Jake with cold eyes. "You imprinted on her…" He accused his voice harsh and he bit off the rest of what he was going to say.

He was saved by a loud coughing noise and the shuddering of Emo's body as oxygen finally entered her lungs. She turned her head to the side and blood slowly flowed from her mouth, trickling gently down her cheek and onto the floor to join the rest of the blood already pooled there.

Jake jumped forward to cradle her once again but was brought short by Edward reaching out and grasping him.

Bella shouted something and Sam growled, making Carlisle look up and bear his pointed teeth hissing softly.

"Take it outside." Carlisle said in a dangerously calm voice that made Edward wince. Emo had turned to look at them with dim eyes and her body had begun to shudder violently.

Before anything else could happen, sirens could be heard and Carlisle stood up and walked out the front door to wait for the medics to pull up.

Edward pushed Jacob against a wall and hissed eyeing him darkly with his eyes. "You back off wolf; you are not wanted with her."

"Since when do you control who I go near and who I fall in love with? You have already taken Bella from me, what's to stop me from having her."

Rage filled Edward's eyes and he growled "the fact that she is my sister!" Edward snapped shoving him against the wall harder.

Bella shouted and her hand touched Edward but he shook it off.

"You lie!" Jake said softly hate filling his eyes and his form flickering.

"Jake…" Sam murmured picking a photo album and walking over to Jake, Edward let the werewolf drop and watched the two with black eyes.

"Look here." Sam handed Jake the album and watched him leaf through it, it contained two small children playing, and some other pictures before the clippings of the deaths and disappearances. Other pictures showed the small girl maturing and finally in high school. But no matter how far he flipped through she never got any older, dates where placed on the pictures and they led up to the former year and still she hadn't aged a day.

"It can't be..."

The medics ran in and carried a gurney with them, they set it next the girl and slowly lifted her up listening to Carlisle's debriefing of what had happened to her.

Suddenly Edward's ears caught another sound, growling and a pulling of a chain behind the house, he exited the door to be faced with a large black werewolf with two white tear marks under his eyes. The werewolf growled at him showing his teeth and snapping his jaws, renewing his effort to break free of the chain that held him. Any other chain would have snapped but this was a special metal, it could tether an airplane to the ground if needed and not break.

Edward hissed softly at it before walking back in the house and slamming the door.

"I don't know how she got a collar on one of your kind Jake but I would consider teaching him about the laws." Edward said sharply before picking up Bella and disappearing.

Jake confused walked to where he had seen Edward go and then understood. The large werewolf that had fought Sam fought to be lose of his bonds and to follow the vampire's.

"Be still." Jake said and the wolf looked at him growling but he held still long enough for Jake to unchain him from the tree, however he did not take the chain off the collar, instead handling it like a leash he left the yard with the wolf in tow.

Meanwhile at the hospital….

"She needs your blood Edward; you both share the same parents." Carlisle whispered softly to his adopted son.

"And my blood could kill her."

"She smells slightly like a vampire already, and she has lived this long. Edward if it nearly kills her we may have no choice but to turn her, however you need to try. She is your sister."

Edward finally had given in and rolling up his sleeve, he allowed Carlisle to draw an amount of his blood, soon the bag was filled and Carlisle disappeared with it, showing up in the emergency room and putting an IV in her arm they started to pump the blood into her.

Beep…………………………………Beep…………………………………Beep……………………………..Beep.

Carlisle was satisfied by the sound of the heart monitor working properly and the steady beating of Emo's heart.

He slowly went in to check her vitals to see that her skin was paler than before and her lips where not a faded pink. Her blue hair had a shine to it that had not been there before but otherwise she seemed fine…

Beep…………………………….Beep……………………..Beep…………………..Beep…………………..Beep……………..Beep………..Beep……Beep…..Beep….BEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

To find pictures of Emo got to my photobucket account and search under the file Lost but never Gone! Thanks for reading!

Account url's but **remember to remove any and all spaces!**

s57 photobucket. com/albums/g239/laiastar/

or

www. photobucket. com /laiastar


	12. Question

I stared at the hospital waiting for the perfect time to break in

I stared at the hospital waiting for the perfect time to break in. I would turn her no matter what the other people had to say about it, she was mine and I had chosen her to be one of us.

She didn't remember me letting her mother brain wash her into believing that I had walked out after seeing her. Truth was I had been so captivated by her baby blue eyes that seemed to stare into your soul that I could not leave her. So darling that I could not tear myself away even though it was the right thing to do.

My dark hair rippled in front of my face as I thought about the past.

The games we use to play, Edward never wanted to play however, and he never really cared for me but always had his eye on her. He stalked us watching for any mistake I would make and the second she was in danger he would come from where ever he was hiding, grab her glaring at me, and take her away.

Then came the day that I had nearly killed us both, driving home from the fair she had fallen asleep in the car seat, she was riding up front with me. A deer had run in front of the car and I had to hit the breaks violently, spinning the car and ramming into a tree right next to the road. I tried to back out of it but I hit a slippery spot and my car skidded to the side and down a slope. I had been ejected from the car and she had been cut up badly. I had blacked out at the scene and when I had awoke, I found myself sleeping on a bed next to an intoxicating beautiful young woman. That was when my life as a Vampire had begun.

Now I was thirsty all the time, but my life had gotten worse, when I had returned 9 years later the house was so dusty you left footmarks. Almost everything was gone and there was no sign of my children.

Later I volunteered to help with an experimental drug, thing was that they used my blood and combined it with the medicine.

I had found out later and destroyed the place, killing all inside and beginning to hunt down those who had taken a few weeks worth of pills as a trial.

You would never have imagined my surprise to find that my daughter was one of these. However, the one day I caught her she slipped from my grasps with the help of a large black werewolf.

I had stalked her for years after that but had never had a chance to get her alone. Now here was my chance, I just needed to wait for the vampire in there to leave the room for a minute.

--

Jacob stared at Tear intensely as he chained the werewolf to a tree outside his house, he didn't completely trust him but there where a few things that needed settling.

--

Sam walked over and looked at Jake and the werewolf with hard eyes, his mouth tense and his muscles rippled under his smooth skin.

"Jake, will he change back?" Sam asked his second in command, his voice calm and cold would have sent shivers though a regular person's spine.

"There is something about him…" Jake said taking Sam aside. "I had Paul try to read his thoughts but he kept them guarded, it's unlike anything we can do, and I really don't know how to make him change besides maybe a threat."

"I think we might be able to make a deal…" Sam said thoughtfully and the black werewolf lifted his head and faced them fully.

--

I could read their thoughts even though they where human right now, I knew exactly what they where thinking.

A thought off to the side tugged at me before I paid full attention to it, it was the small werewolf, a female from what my nose told me. She was mulling over the last time there had been a feral werewolf…

--

Tarkin ran fangs exposed and eyes bright, the scent was thrilling and the hunt was worth the time he had waited. He didn't care that he was running near a store and then started to travel on a well-worn trail that smelled strongly of humans. No, he did not care at all, it wasn't his territory and it wasn't his problem.

He was hunting a young buck and was catching up when sudden pain sprouted from his foot. He yelped high pitch and looked down slowly dreading what he was going to see. Blood sprouted from his ivory white fur and matted it down as the red traveled to it. He looked down further and there was a large bear trap hugging his left front leg, five spikes ate into his flesh.

He would have changed back had it not been for the fact that right now he was on a hiking trail and people could be heard getting closer. Fear spread in Tarkin and he began to growl menacingly hoping the people would flee when they heard him.

However his growl only made them more curious. Camera's in hand they ran forward to see a huge wolf in a bear trap. One rushed to try and help but mistaking the camera as a gun it was really oddly shaped Tarkin waited until the human was within range and then sank his teeth into the neck of the man letting his fangs tear through the flesh and blood to well in his mouth. He had been hunted in the past and had learned one thing to be merciless when your life was on the line. The other people screamed and fled only to run into a group of three native boys, all tall and strong they had asked for an explanation and got more than what they had wanted to hear.

They ran up the trail to find Tarkin in his human form blood slavering his mouth and dripping down his chest easing his way out of the trap and trying to limp away.

They rushed forward and grabbed him, clenching him tightly and preventing him from breaking away.

"What do you want?" Tarkin growled.

"An awnser…"

--

That was all Teer could get from the mind of the female. That and the sense that Tarkin had died, now he understood slightly about their hostilely towards him. He was Tarkin's father, Tarkin was one of his three sons. But the others would not have known that for he had been exiled for accidentally attacking one of his tribe.

This is to fill in some of the gaps in the story.


	13. Problems

Jacob sat looking at the werewolf before reforming back to his human self; Seth seemed so distracted that Jake walked over to

Jacob sat looking at the werewolf before reforming back to his human self; Seth seemed so distracted that Jake walked over to him.

Jake sat down with slow grace and looked at Seth with questioning eyes. "What's on your mind kid?" He asked.

"The girl, there's something about her, something that seems to draw me to her." Those words hit Jake like a hammer. He had not imprinted on Emo, Seth had, but the emotions had been so strong that they had flowed through to Jake making him mistake it for an imprint of his own.

"Kid…." Jake said to only stop and look at the werewolf still chained to the tree.

A man about 40 year of age stood there, his hair falling down to his shoulder in ragged cuts. His blue eyes glared at Jake and Seth, and he ignored his nudity.

Seth shivered and ran grabbing a towel and calling for Sam.

--

I lifted my head as the doctor finally left with the other vampire, they got into a car but something seemed to pass between them. I took my chance before they managed to catch sent of me, I was down the hill and rushing through the door before the doctor had turned but as soon as he saw what was going on he would be chasing me.

I looked at the roster and saw a girl named Oconner in room 0132. I was moving once again and soon arrived there looking down at the fragile body of my daughter laying there, breathing softly, color seemed to slowly be coming into her cheeks.

I ripped the cords that attached her to the machines and quickly knelt down next to her, whispering softly and taking her hand. I raised it to my mouth and let my teeth sink in, she moaned softly and I touched her head.

"I love you my child." I whispered before hiding her hand under the bed and setting her on the floor and ruffled up the blankets making it look like she had slipped and fell down to the floor. "Goodbye baby."

--

The four approached softly, two males' two females. Both in sets of two they walked hand in hand.

Two talked, one speaking with her mind and one by sending thoughts and images. One male one female.

The other male lifted his head, growled, and used his power to conjure a mist to surround them, being able to control the wind.

The second female, the last one lead them, feeling the pull of a vampire in the making, a troubled one that would need her help to truly realize what was happening. Her ability worked in mysterious ways that no one was able to figure out, all they knew was she rarely was ever wrong,

--

Edward and Carsile rushed in after having caught whiff of another vampire, running to check on emo they only found her laying on the floor.

Edward sighed in relief picking her up and rearranging her in the bed quietly and quickly, his eyes gazed at her with a golden softness that he rarely had felt before he had met Bella.

The phone rang and he picked it up. The first words Alice said where "Edward we have a huge problem."


	14. Hospital

Jacob sat looking at the werewolf before reforming back to his human self; Seth seemed so distracted that Jake walked over to him.

Jake sat down with slow grace and looked at Seth with questioning eyes. "What's on your mind kid?" He asked.

"The girl, there's something about her, something that seems to draw me to her." Those words hit Jake like a hammer. He had not imprinted on Emo, Seth had, but the emotions had been so strong that they had flowed through to Jake making him mistake it for an imprint of his own.

"Kid…." Jake said to only stop and look at the werewolf still chained to the tree.

A man about 40 year of age stood there, his hair falling down to his shoulder in ragged cuts. His blue eyes glared at Jake and Seth, and he ignored his nudity.

Seth shivered and ran grabbing a towel and calling for Sam.

----

I lifted my head as the doctor finally left with the other vampire, they got into a car but something seemed to pass between them. I took my chance before they managed to catch sent of me, I was down the hill and rushing through the door before the doctor had turned but as soon as he saw what was going on he would be chasing me.

I looked at the roster and saw a girl named Oconner in room 0132. I was moving once again and soon arrived there looking down at the fragile body of my daughter laying there, breathing softly, color seemed to slowly be coming into her cheeks.

I ripped the cords that attached her to the machines and quickly knelt down next to her, whispering softly and taking her hand. I raised it to my mouth and let my teeth sink in, she moaned softly and I touched her head.

"I love you my child." I whispered before hiding her hand under the bed and setting her on the floor and ruffled up the blankets making it look like she had slipped and fell down to the floor. "Goodbye baby."

---

The four approached softly, two males, two females. Both in sets of two they walked hand in hand.

Two talked, one speaking with her mind and one by sending thoughts and images. One male one female.

The other male lifted his head, growled, and used his power to conjure a mist to surround them, being able to control the wind.

The second female, the last one lead them, feeling the pull of a vampire in the making, a troubled one that would need her help to truly realize what was happening. Her ability worked in mysterious ways that no one was able to figure out, all they knew was she rarely was ever wrong,

---

Edward and Carsile rushed in after having caught whiff of another vampire, running to check on emo they only found her laying on the floor.

Edward sighed in relief picking her up and rearranging her in the bed quietly and quickly, his eyes gazed at her with a golden softness that he rarely had felt before he had met Bella.

The phone rang and he picked it up. The first words Alice said where "Edward we have a huge problem."

NEW

*Based off the song Hospital by The Used.*

Emo's POV

Pain entered my body suddenly like a shot of fire into my veins. I wanted to cry out so loudly however something kept me from doing anything but lay there, I opened my eyes as much as I could my body shaking in agony. Time seemed to slow but there was a form inside the room surrounded by shadows. My eyes fell shut and the pain continued; reality was lost to me as was all my thoughts of anything but the pain.

---

One of the hooded creatures walked down the road as the mist swirled around them, her eyes shut concentrating on the pain that was suddenly inside her head, a screaming agony, she dropped to her knees and cried out holding her head in both hands. A single tear of blood ran from her eye and she looked up with her red and golden eyes and let out a high pitch shriek that made small animals run to their holes and hide comforting their young.

---

Edward looked at Alice as they drove down the dust road and when they reached a cross road Alice pointed to the left. "There." She said softly, Jasper crouched in the back ready to move at any second.

As Edward turned the car, he saw an unnatural mist swirling towards them and shapes slowly moving inside of them, all turned towards another shape, on the ground. A high pitch shriek emanated from the group and unable to pick up their thoughts Edward feared the worst, vampires attacking a human.

---

One of the hooded slowly reached down to pick up his bonded and gently took her in his arms cradling her like a babe in swaddling. Suddenly there was movement behind them and he whipped around snarling to be confronted by two male vampires and one female.

Holding her close he bared his teeth as he felt the other two behind him fall in place never separating their hands from each others. Their eyes glared at the new comers as they where glared at. One group had gold eyes, the other group's eyes where red/gold.

"What do you want?" The second female asked drawing forward and releasing her beloved's hand. Dark hair fell from her hood over her mixed eyes and pale skin and she did nothing to fix it standing there like a statue.

Thoughts invaded her head _what are you doing Alisha?_ However Alisha ignored it and stood her ground.

"We should be asking that." The older of the other vampire said, "you are on our ground, and we do not attack humans around here." He growled at the last part.

Alisha snorted, "We attacked no human."

The vampire holding his bonded softly placed her upon the ground where she looked to the sky with her mixed eyes but it seemed her mind was somewhere else totally. He looked to the sky himself and closed his eyes, the mist flowed to the sides clearing the area and suddenly Edward was able to read the minds of the vampires.

The female on the ground suddenly shot to her feet glancing around at what was going on before hissing softly and grasping one of the hooded's hand and held it tightly.

---

Edward felt so much seeing into that mind it hurt his head, so much confusion and pain filled inside of it. It confused him just from a quick glance, he quickly shut her out not wanting to be twisted to far up inside of the black pit that was her mind. He felt that if he looked to deep inside of the jumbled thoughts something would trap him, how did she stand it? As he withdrew he felt a pain stab through his head and fell to his knee's, holding his head and found his mind once again inside of his body. He looked back at the hooded creature in front of him and snarled.

All vampires, he realized, no human among them, all vampires, and all held together by invisible strings…

Jasper seemed to feel this as well and took one step backwards tensing ready to move at the slightest twitch, to attack or flee.

----

Emo's pov

Pain shot all through out my body burning, I was burning, silent tears ran down my cheeks, it hurt so badly….Why wouldn't it stop?

---

The hooded female that had been on the ground earlier reached up to remove her hood, silky brown hair fell down in front of her face in a odd cut, short at the sides, in a way similar to his sisters, but so different, red and gold eyes stared into his and she smiles exposing sharpened fangs. A line of blood ran from under her eye and down her face as though she was able to cry, but cry blood?

The others took this as a signal and lowered their hoods, the one next to the brunette had two toned hair, black in back red in the front, his pale skin blended in with the mist and he gave them a wary expression.

The other female lowered her hood to reveal black and red hair, flowing down in tight braids and a necklace lay around her neck that seemed in a way made of blood, a blood colored stone inside of a broken silver cross.

The last had red and black hair similar to the other male, he snarled and stood in front of the female with the black and red hair mussels clenched, and making it obvious he was staking his claim to her. She stood there and let him do it not moving in the slightest.

---

Edward caught the faint speech pasted between the two with black and red hair.

_Love what is she planning._

_Don't worry, we will turn out alright, we always have except that one time…_

There was a flash of an image where two wounds lay upon someone's back cutting into their shoulder blades. Infact the wounds exposed bone, blood poured from them and a scream tore through Edwards head before suddenly cutting off in a gargling noise.

---------

Emo POV

So much pain, I wanted to die, why wouldn't my eyes open? So I wouldn't see the flames crawling over my body turning my skin to ash?

------

*Back to the wolves*

The man accepted the towel after ripping the collar off of him a child would rip a string off their wrist. He wrapped it around his waist and looked at them with a steady green gaze.

Sam moved forward, "who are you?" He asked.

The man however did not speak. He just lifted his head and smelled the air, before dropping the towel and changing back into his large wolf form and taking off. He had sensed something very wrong, Emo…….it had to do with her.

--------

*The Father*

She was already part vampire, the poison just had to finish its job it had to kill her.

-----

Suddenly a bag felt like it was being ripped off of my head. My eyes shot open and I let out a scream of pure agony, the heart monitor sped up and a loud noise sounded. The noises seemed to fade in and out, I saw shapes, people rushing towards me.

-----

Carsile ran into the room after hearing the alert go off for her room, she lay there unmoving now that her scream had cut off, her eyes wide open and bloodshot, her skin paler than before.

Other doctors came into the room as he froze right inside of the doorway, how had this happened? How could she be changing right here? Unknowing a doctor injected morphine directly into her IV trying to save her, and reduce the pain.

------

My eyes grew heavy and slowly slid shut but the pain just continued my heart rushing faster and faster, the fire had moved its way from my toes up to my chest and now felt like it was closing in on my heart.

-----

Carsile heard her heart beats speed up and knew it was far to late to save her, but how did this happen in the first place? Who had bitten her? When, how did it move this fast?

------

My heart beat faster until it felt like it would explode, sweat ran down from my forehead I could feel it on my skin. My throat felt dry, and then my heart slowed down extremely, letting off a few extra beats before stopping all together.

------

Carsile shook his head he would have to move quickly before they noticed the full change. He drew the blinds shut and watched as they tried to revive her, but to no success. Finally a nurse looked at him and said "time of death, 5:00 pm."

------

Alice held her head in her hands, so much was going through her head it confused her so much.


	15. Dance with the Devil

There was something weird about the body however, it didn't smell the same as a vampire. Carsile mentally noted as the body was covered with a sheet.

"So young, didn't she just move here?" A woman asked him as she turned off the machines and removed the electrodes that had been connected to the small teen. Carsile nodded and waited until the room was empty to pull down the sheet and look at the teenage face. It shone slightly but there was absolutely no sign of her being a vampire, she lay there still her scent driving him insane not knowing why she smelled like that. He picked her up and ran out of the hospital, as though the devil himself was chasing him.

Suddenly a large black ball of fur hit him teeth bared. Carsile was knocked backwards and looked up to see a huge shape shifter standing above him, teeth bared and growling. Two tear marks where under the wolf's eyes and it lowered its body into an attacking position.

It was massive, bigger than the young ones running around there, it looked down and saw the teenager laying there lips slightly parted and sharp teeth exposed. She didn't move, didn't breath. The wolf looked back at Carsile who crouched and hissed at the wolf.

----

The brunette slowly closed her mind to herself as she felt something odd in her heart, a deep sleeping sensation, something she hadn't felt before when so close to a newborn. There was something different about this one, but what was it? She shook her head lifting her hands to hold it, as her eyes dilated and she seemed to see something far away. This was wrong, unnatural….what was going on?

-----

Carsile was circled by the odd werewolf, it was huge much larger than any of the young ones by at least a foot if not more.

The werewolf lifted his lip only to turn his head to the side as another black wolf lunged from the foliage to ram him to the ground. The larger one was back to his feet in seconds and snarled at the other.

A sandy wolf appeared next to the black one and they both circled the larger one. Carsile took this chance to take the fallen girl into his arms and run once again for his home.

----

Teer was angry, the man had gotten away with Emo due to these to interfering pups. Over years he had learned so many things that these would never understand.

"Foolishness, pup." He sent to the other black wolf who flinched, the sandy one whined and looked at his leader. "You disgrace your forefathers, and myself."

*Now my children we go into the future by almost a year, for those who have not read the last twilight book better take it up before reading the next chapter I shall post*

*Please review I love it when you guys do it and my next chapter shall be up soon!*


	16. Get Out Alive!

The sky was blood red, flowers on the trees where caught in flames and the ground was dry and barren besides those few trees circling around her to tight to squeeze between.

Emo twirled letting the black dress she was wearing spin with her, her eyes watched the sky. It felt like she had been here forever, as though for all of her life. She couldn't remember anything but sheer pain engulfing her body and then she had found herself here.

Yet this desolate place brought her pure pleasure for some reason it called something inside of her like a seductive call on an inner nature that had never been brought forth.

All alone, or at least she had though she was. Suddenly a man stood next to her holding a dead bird in his hands.

"No time for goodbye." He said to her, blood dripping from his hands. He seemed to fade slowly into the darkness. "If you want to get out alive, run for you life."

The sky suddenly clouded and a woman appeared in front of her, fear in her eyes as black hair trailed in her face. Red eyes glowed from the darkness but then she spoke, "its hard to imagine you'll end up like me, if you want to get out alive run for your life…." Her voice trailed off as she fell to her knees a man holding a knife made of a huge tooth had stabbed her through the heart.

Blood rained from the sky as the man looked at Emo and took a step towards her, "your next demon." He whispered and Emo felt fear in her heart. A burning feeling engulfed her and she ran, as though set on fire. She heard the man following her but did not look back. It seemed as though the trees wanted her to get out they separated and she jumped through the gap they had made.

Her feet fell upon the dry ground making no noise, as though it too wanted to help her get away.

Suddenly she stopped, she was standing on the edge of a cliff, nothing told her what it was but something called to her. Below was blue water shimmering as the blood hit it as though it wasn't something natural. But was any of this.

Emo looked behind her and the man was catching up, his knife seemed to be made of flames now, a bloodlust filled his eyes. There was no choice, she jumped from the cliff to hit the ice cold water.

"if you want to get out alive, run for your life…." The voice seemed to whisper in her ear before she a sudden jolt and opened her eyes…..


	17. Sick Hearts

Sick hearts

My eyes shot open and I looked around, wood surrounded me and I lifted my hands, they felt like lead. I touched the wood not even a foot away from my face and pressed, it didn't budge, I turned my head, a black silk lining was to my side, I felt cushions under my back and head, I looked down and I was in a black dress.

I inhaled and felt my lungs quiver from the effort, there was no air in this place, I felt the lining and pushed. It didn't give way, I cried out as I began to scratch the wood above my face. This was wrong. So wrong…..I had been buried alive!

----

Seth laid his sandy head upon the grave that they had labeled as Emo's, she had been bitten but it seemed to have killed her, he rarely left the grave, Jake was so obsessed with Renesmee but that was to be expected.

The black wolf with tears had vanished a couple weeks ago and months before that the group of vampires had left, the brunette had felt something calling to her and left her coven following her.

The Volturi had made him forget of the girl that had been buried over a year ago beneath the earth. But now that all the excitement was over, that Nessie was about the physical maturity of a 8 year old already she was able to talk fluently though preferred to transmit images and feelings.

Everything had calmed down and he once again returned to the grave whining over the girl he had let slip through his paws.

He howled loudly to the moon, that now had risen. Before sitting up and moving closer to the tomb stone, he rarely turned back to his human form when he was in the cemetery in the Cullen's back yard.

'Seth are you ok?' a female voice asked in his head. He looked up and whined at his sister who stood over him, she was Jake's second in command now, they where the only three in the pack, all of the other vampires had left the Cullen's land.

'Yah sis, I'm ok' he responded to feel disapproval inside her mind.

'That's a lie.' Leah stated.

'So?' Seth rose to all four feet and snarled at her ears laid back but refused to move away from the grave.

----

Panic filled my body and I continued to claw the bottom of the lid, my nails left deep gouges but to my surprise I didn't start to bleed even though my fingers felt raw. I cried out again and continued. Suddenly I broke through only to see dirt above me.

It was true I had been buried alive, now I had to be careful. Tiny pieces of dirt fell into the coffin and I wiped it off. I was screwed. I knew it.

----

A smell hit Seth's nose and he whipped his head to the left turning his body with it, he felt Leah stand next to him crouched, she was careful not to step on the grave.

Another wolf was around but there was something familiar about the scent, he didn't know it directly, but it was familiar that's all he knew.

Twigs snapped and leaves rustled, the noises growing closer along with a panting sound.

----

I had to get out, I had to.

----

Suddenly a black wolf ran out from the foliage and stopped in front of Seth snarling. The wolf was smaller than Seth, but it was still large, red markings covered its body and white tendrils flowed from its back. The wolf hurled itself at Seth ramming its shoulder into his chest knocking him backwards.

-----

I couldn't dig any farther, if I did the dirt would crash on top of me and forever imprison me, but if I didn't I would remain buried forever. I WAS SO SCREWED!!!!

----

As Seth fell backwards the wolf moved onto the grave and began to dig. Leah moved over and whined at her little brother trying to see if he was alright. She lifted her head and growled angrily at the black and red wolf before lunging.

The other wolf looked up from her digging just as Leah jumped onto her back to bite the glowing tendrils, but the other wolf was faster wiping around and grabbing Leah by the neck and jerking her out of the air. Seth heard his sister yelp and got to his feet running at the wolf only to have his sister's wolf body thrown into him.

He yelped as they both fell backwards and the wolf once again started to dig at the grave as though someone's life depended on it.

Leah got back up first and shook her bruised body growling saliva dripping from her large jaws and her eyes seemed red with hate. Seth then got up and also started to growl as he shook his large sandy head to get rid of the ringing sensation.

'Guys whats wrong?' Seth heard Jake as them.

'Rouge wolf' Leah stated simply before once again lunging herself at the other wolf. This time she bit one of the tendrils and it cried out as a clear fluid dropped from it. The tendril withdrew slightly as though it had a feeling of its own yanking itself out of Leah's mouth.

---

I heard noises like a rapid dog fighting with another dog above me, I cried out but the noises drowned out my cry. I was going to die alone down here. I began to claw more and suddenly the dirt broke through the coffin and fell upon me, it felt like a thousand tons crushing my body.

----

Leah yelped in surprise and backed up a step watching the tendrils moving once again, however now the injured one shone like the moon, a soft light emanating from it. It was transparent and the other tendrils touched it the light getting a bit brighter before the glow stopped all together.

During this whole process the wolf had continued to dig.

The tendrils drew back and the once injured tentacle shook itself before once again moving slowly now the bite marks where gone. It had been healed, but how?

The wolf was almost to the bottom of the grave before the ground suddenly dropped a couple inches and Seth snarled moving forward and grabbed the wolf by the neck only to be thrown off and he felt teeth upon his neck. The wolf stood above him biting his throat and looking at Leah, it was obvious that she would kill him if Leah didn't back off.

The teeth clenched harder and Seth yelped in pain. That seemed to make her decision for her, Leah stepped backwards moving into the foliage once again. The black and red wolf let go of Seth and continued to dig.

He slowly got to his feet as he heard a muffled cry and saw the wolf hit where the coffin should have been, but now there was cracked wood, dirt was inside the coffin staining the lining.

Seth growled in anger about to kill the black and red wolf before seeing a pale hand revealed, it was completely still.


	18. Animal I've Become

Animal I have become

The wolf now was very careful, Seth stood where he was, ready to attack at any second. However there was something about this wolf, he couldn't place his claw on it.

It whined shifting the dirt and lightly taking the hand in its mouth pulling careful not to rip the skin.

----

Something tugged at my hand but I kept my eyes shut, trying to use my other hand to dig myself out.

----

The wolf had let go of the hand and kept digging once again before suddenly changing back into human form, Seth blushed as the wolf revealed who it truly was, a nude teenage girl with light brown hair and a familiar build, only more muscular. She glared at Seth with red eyes before turning back to the coffin.

'Seth we're coming.' Seth heard the voice inside his head, and the feeling of running. Before he could warn them three wolves ran into the clearing. The smallest he already knew was Leah, there was a Russet colored wolf, Jacob, and a pure black wolf, Sam the leader of the other pack.

The naked teen turned around sharply and bared sharp teeth and to snarl at them. Jacob shook his head as he saw her and Sam lifted his head startled.

The girl turned into her wolf form and howled loudly before glaring at them. Her eyes where pure red even in wolf form, the tendrils seemed to glow once again though for what reason he had no idea.

She stood over the grave as though protecting it, Seth growled and joined the others.

Jacob was just about to lunge when another wolf appeared next to the red and black one, it was the black tear marked wolf, Emo had called Teer. He stood next to her snarling at them before walking in front of her and giving her a slight nod.

The red and black wolf turned back to her human form as Jacob lunged forward and Teer did the same leaping into the air and landing behind Jacob before grabbing him by the tail and yanking Jake off his feet. Leah and Seth both lunged forward

----

I felt the scratch of paws upon my body as my hand was let go and I removed the dirt from my face lifting my head and shaking the dirt from it. I sat up and looked next to me opening my eyes to see a girl rather similar to me, she was completely nude and I looked away.

"Come." The girls voice was soft and she offered me her hand, "he can't hold all four of them off for long."

I looked over to see Teer fending off other wolves. The nude teen turned into a wolf and lowered her body to the ground before looking at me, it was obvious she wanted me to get on.

---

Seth watched Emo rise from the grave and yelped as Teer grabbed him by the scruff and threw him backwards smashing him into a tree. He whimpered and stayed where he was, watching his imprint start to climb onto the other wolf but then she made a mistake.

She looked into his eyes and froze, Seth rose and slowly moved forward as Emo climbed onto the other wolf who saw him coming.

She snarled and ran only to be cut off by Quil who stood in front of her like a brick wall, as Embry came from behind and bit her leg, there was a sick crunch of bones and a loud howl of pain as the red and black wolf tried to spin around to bite Embry but Quil then struck moving forward and biting her front left leg and crushing her bone.

The wolf grabbed Quil by the neck shaking her head fiercely as though trying to break his neck.

Seth took the chance to run and jump grabbing Emo by her dress and dragging her off the wolf. He dragged her backwards away from the fight, to keep her out of harms way.

The female growled and letting go of Quil who backed up out of range she turned towards Seth her teeth bared to the max. Suddenly however she was knocked to the side as Jared rammed her side with his head using his full force to knock her over. The wolf went flying and hit several trees before slowly dragging herself to her feet.

'She won't stay down' Seth called to Jacob.

'Do what you have to.' Was all that he got for a response. Right now Jake Paul Sam and Leah had their paws full with Teer who seemed faster then before.

The female moved forward dangerously before Quil Jared and Embry blocked her way to Seth.

The wolf opened her mouth to howl before jumping forward weakly at them, Jared moved forward jumping at the same time and grabbed her by the throat, obviously none of them realized they where dealing with a girl, a teenage girl Seth noticed. He clamped down and shook his head several times before dropping her.

Her broken legs had started to bleed and her throat was missing a large section of fur and skin at the moment. Yet still she got back up, not backing down and moved forward limping, wincing with every step.

Quil now moved forward and snapped her other hind leg, while Embry rammed her from the side, there was another sick crunching of bones and a loud yelping whimper as the wolf fell to the ground and lay there bleeding, her breathing was uneven and she closed her eyes as she changed back to her human form.

She tried to curl up and cried out in pain, blood flowed from her mouth and she opened her eyes to see the stunned expressions on the other wolves faces. She smiled as though victorious but then cried out again as a large bruise started to form on her ribs. Both legs where broken as was her left forearm, her red eyes shone in pain and suddenly Seth realized why she looked so familiar. She looked just like EMO!

Teer broke away from the fight and ran over to her before nudging her softly making her wince in pain and she looked at him before an expression appeared in her eyes and then she said something that made no sense to anyone. "Hi daddy."

However the sound of more paws coming made Teer lift his head and snarl, and as though he was made of smoke he disappeared.

And then as if that was a signal the girl's head tilted to the side and she closed her eyes and her body went limp.

-------

Ok people I know its two chapters at once but I though you would like these, what do you think I will do next, tell me in your reviews. What do you like about my story, is there anything I can do to make it better? Come one people please give me feed back?


End file.
